


Sharp

by Memefaego



Series: Appearance change AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1, Eating Disorders, Gay, M/M, fangs, sharp teeth, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Four things Roman noticed about Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Appearance change AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Ever since the little changes started in their appearances, slowly changing their looks almost entirely, Roman noticed Virgil talking less and less. He was acting much stranger than usual, and talking much quieter. Roman hadn’t always gotten on with the anxious side, but Roman was worried about him regardless.

The first time he noticed actual pain was odd. 

He had been walking down the hall, and hadn’t noticed Virgil walking fast trying to catch up with him when had a sudden idea and stopped without warning. Virgil ran right into his back and stumbled backwards, hissing in pain.

“You okay Virge? I didn’t think you hit that hard but you sounded like you got hurt.”

“Mm fine!” He said, covering his mouth with his hands before racing off towards his room.

“Virgil!” Roman shouted after him, but it was too late. No way was Roman going to follow after him into that hovel, and risk making himself anxious.

The second time was even weirder than the first. Most likely because the second time was actually a multitude of times. 

Ever since accepting him, Virgil had began eating meals with the other three. He never missed a meal, though he didn’t always finish his food, he always ate with the three of them. So, when he called for Patton to bring him his food one night, it was considered very strange behavior.

Eventually Virgil stopped eating in front of the other sides entirely. When he did sit through meals with them, he would barely nibble at his food. He only opened his mouth enough to slide small bits in, and winced with each chew. It was as if each bite brought him terrible pain.

Roman started to worry that the anxious side might be developing some sort of eating disorder, but figured it must just be from the body changing. They all had some side effects with the changes, and Roman could only hope something had changed, causing the other boy to cause this strange habit. Though he didn’t wish physical pain on the short side, developing an eating disorder is much worse than temporary pain.

The third thing Roman had noticed was that Virgil seemed to be avoiding him specifically, which was hurtful.

Every time he walked into a room, Virgil would “just be leaving” with some excuse as to why. When the two were forced to spend time together he wouldn’t look Roman in the eye and wouldn’t utter a word to him. Though he wasn’t muttering very many words these days anyway. When he did he would wince, again as if it hurt. 

He had also started spending much more time in his room, and was much less helpful during videos. Whenever someone would try to enter his room to confront him in his own space, he would get defensive, yet still wouldn’t hardly speak. All the sides were worried about him, but none as much as Roman. 

The fourth thing Roman noticed was that the pain was beginning to subside.

He could tell it was because Virgil winced less when he ate, but he also seemed much more self conscious, and still barely talked. However he ate with them for all three meals one day, and that was considered a win in his book. Whatever this was was beginning to subside. Confrontation might not be needed. Or at least that’s what he thought. Until Virgil straight up didn’t show up to a video. He was still doing his job, but he stayed out for the video, only leaving a note that he was feeling under the weather.

That was when Roman decided he had to confront the anxious boy about this issue. But finding the right time would be key. They had to be alone, and he had to keep Virgil from escaping with a lame excuse. 

Roman bided his time, not startling the other side, and trying to keep him from being defensive. Until one day at dinner when he couldn’t take it anymore. It was one of the, now rare, days in which Virgil had joined them to eat. It had been going well. Virgil had actually cleaned off his plate without a single wince, and was acting cheerful (for him at least). The way he ate was odd, as if he couldn’t open his mouth but a few centimeters.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Patton told a joke that got a full belly laugh out of Roman, and even a chuckle out of Logan. When Roman looked up expecting to see a smirk on Virgil’s face like there usually would have been, instead the short boy looked horrified. He had a small smile on his face, but the fear behind his eyes was evident. That was it. Roman couldn’t handle this any more.

Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him up from the table and up the stairs to his own room. He sat Virgil down on the bed and stood in front of him with his arms on his sides.

“Open your mouth”

Virgil’s face paled, and he quickly shook his head. Roman let out a sigh, and got down on his knees. He hesitantly laid a hand on Virgil’s knee and gave him a smile meant to portray its okay, whatever it is I won’t judge you.

“Virgil, you have to trust us like we’ve come to trust you. We know that you’ve been hurting, and that you’re getting better now. But you’re barely talking, and skipping out on meals and videos now. Something is clearly up Hot Topic, and I need you to know that I. Well that I won’t think less of you for it. None of us will.”

Virgil’s eyes began to tear up at the sentiment, coming from a Roman was almost absurd, but he knew he couldn’t hide it forever. So shakily, he opened his mouth and gave a big grin.

Roman gasped, and Virgil quickly snapped his mouth shut, fearing the worst (as he does).

“No no Virgil! You don’t have to hide it’s okay!” At that Virgil looked at him with wide eyes, and slowly opened his mouth once more, revealing two rows of sharp teeth

“No wonder you were in pain! Those look very painful to have grown! I’m sorry you did it all alone, but n-no longer!”

Virgil let out a snicker, “Wow princey did you just stutter? I didn’t think you ever made mistakes.”

“I u-um.” Roman could only reply, still staring at the smaller side’s smile. He could feel his face growing hotter and hotter, and knew he probably looked as red as a tomato.

“Princey? Are you okay? You’re face is so red.”

“I just, I find you’re new look, um, attractive, to say the least.” Roman managed to force out of his mouth. Wincing at how pitiful he sounded, before slowly opening his eyes to a very red version of a usually very white anxious side. He looked at Roman like he hung the stars, and suddenly the creative side was filled with confidence. He dived forward and softly captured the smaller boys mouth with his own. He quickly pulled away, however he was soon pulled back by two hand grabbing his shirt.

When the two boys finally parted, breathing heavily, they both broke out into smiles, causing Roman to blush even more.

“You’re teeth are, kinda hot.” Roman says turning even more red.

“Shut it Princey, we should go explain to the others what up.” He replies, blushing.

“Mkay. I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Roman says with a smile.

“I know.” Virgil shot a toothy grin back, relishing in having his secret be accepted.

In the end, Logan was intrigued, Patton was just happy he’s okay, and no one gave two shits what Deceit or Remus thought. A truly happy ending, if I do say so myself.


End file.
